Caminos entrelazados
by TereZa95
Summary: OneShot:¿Por qué no la había matado? Ella congelaba todo lo que tocaba, ¿pero podría haber descongelado un poco su corazón realmente? Se han visto muchas veces, pero Sesshomaru, ¿la volverás a ver? LÉANLO no soy buena con esto de los resúmenes :


Bueno, lamentablemente no soy dueña de ningún personaje de InuYasha, todo esto se lo debemos a la creatividad y talento de Rumiko Takahashi.

Em, esta es la pareja que es más acorde a nuestro querido Sesshy según yo (igual creo que le es biológicamente imposible amar), pero igual me gustan los fanfictions de él con Rin (aunque no creo ni me gustaría que pasase, lo encontraría medio raro), y obviamente seguiré con Un Sueño y Una Flor (el cual recomiendo que lean :D)

Disfruten el OneShot :D

**Caminos Entrelazados**

Nunca la había conocido. Sólo había oído de ella por lo que los amigos de su padre, y, principalmente, Myoga le habían contado. Que había luchado contra su padre, bajo el mando de su maestro, el cual fue asesinado por éste. Que era la mayor de sus hermanos. Que tenía poder sobre el hielo y el frío. Sesshomaru no lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos porque simplemente no estuvo presente en la batalla.

Sólo leyendas.

La primera vez que la vio, fue cuando su tribu, la tribu de las panteras, vino a buscar venganza. Al estar muerto su padre, le correspondía a él, Sesshomaru, liderar al bando del Oeste, que contaba con la 'ayuda' de Royokan, el guardían del bosque, y sus soldados, a defender las tierras del Oeste.

Ahí supo que su nombre era Touran, y que era la líder.

También notó que tenía un carácter parecido al suyo. Sabía pelear y poseía cierto grado de poder.

Afortunadamente, su bando se retiró. Él sabía que no habían ganado, su bando también había sufrido demasiadas bajas. Y el idiota de Jaken presumía que había sido otra 'gloriosa victoria'. Peor aún, el estúpido híbrido que tenía por medio hermano había sido sellado en un conjuro por la sacerdotisa que amaba, una tal Kikyo. No le extrañaba, siempre había sido débil.

En esa batalla también aprendió que la espada que le dejara su difunto padre no podía cortar. ¡Demonios! ¿Entonces por qué le había dejado semejante basura?

¿Qué sería de la tribu de las panteras? Los soldados de Touran habían desparecido rápidamente, como los ninjas que eran. Ella se fue de igual manera, con movimientos ágiles... y felinos.

¿Por qué no la había matado si tuvo la oportunidad?

La última vez que la vio, fue cuando trató de resucitar a su maestro. Había raptado a los humanos que viajaban con InuYasha, sacaría sus almas y las utilizaría en un conjuro, para el cual también usaría fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Así volvería el Gran Maestro de la tribu.

Pero su padre ya no estaba para matarlo... Tonterías, lo haría el mismo.

Touran había ido personalmente a desafiarlo para que fuera a pelear, y Sesshomaru no se negó. Lamentablemente, había una barrera youkai que no podría romper. Y antes sus incrédulos ojos, su medio hermano utilizó la Tessaiga que le había dejado InuNoTaisho para romperlo. ¡Él, que era simplemente un hanyou, lo peor de lo peor!

Pero no había tiempo para eso: el cadáver fue resucitado a medias, por lo cual mató a los hermanos de la pantera de cabellos celestes para poder volver a su estado original.

Y lo había golpeado.

Él, el gran Sesshomaru, había sido golpeado. Su sangre youkai amenazaba con tomar control para despedazar a ese muerto viviente, cuando la Tenseiga palpitó. Siguió el mensaje que su espada le estaba dando, y la blandió a través del Maestro, el cual perdió las almas de los hermanos de Touran, que fueron devueltas a sus dueños originales.

Aunque el carácter de la mujer pantera fuera casi tan templado, frío y desafiante como el suyo, no estaba en las condiciones de pelear, por lo cual se retiró del campo de batalla.

¿Por qué no la había matado allí?

No supo más de ella hasta que aprendió que había depuesto la lucha por la conquista de las tierras del Oeste, y que hasta le agradecía que les hubiera devuelto el alma a sus hermanos. No pensaba que se rebajara tanto a dar las gracias

Mas, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, la líder de la tribu con un carácter casi tan frío como el hielo que podía crear tan fácilmente, y tan parecido al suyo. En lo bien que peleaba, en lo imponente de su porte… ¿por qué estaba divagando?

Sesshomaru sonrió para sí mismo

¿Cuánto pasaría para que se volvieran a encontrar?

A/N: EH! ojalá les haya gustado... demás haga un cuento algo más largo de estos dos cuando termine Un Sueño y Una Flor (el cual, reitero, los invitó a leer) REVIEWS Y REVIEWS :D


End file.
